Aegis
by jd3
Summary: ae·gis /ˈējis/ noun the protection, backing, or support of a particular person or organization. Izuku willingly plays the role of protector, even if Eri was randomly given to him as a baby in a box. Better than it sounds. I think.
1. Box

**Sup! New Story. **

**I kinda know what I'm doing?**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

**…**

The air outside was chilly, the type of cold that forced the walking citizens of Musutafu to take precaution of the temperature. No one in sight could be seen without some form of protective clothing to shield them from the wintry wind.

Wool mittens and gloves were pulled over frigid fingers and palms. Long pants were worn to trap the heat around their legs. Even with cold floating around in the air like a boat in water with no motor or oars, the sun was peeking over the clouds trying to shine down what heat it could.

The rays of the yellow sun beat down upon the busy commuters of the early morning. The comfort of the sun was meager and dismal as it overlooked the population, dismal because it hovered above acting like it would stave off the chill in the air for all the people down below. It pretended like it would complete everyone's desire that morning but did not.

The more optimistic people of the city believed that the sun was not mocking, but foreshadowing to less cold as the hours of the day would pass on.

The either comforting or annoying sun shined its rays nevertheless upon the people of Musutafu. The rays reached far and wide. They reached the early morning frost that created a white canopy of the green blades of grass across the environment.

The shine beat down upon buildings, brick building, metal building, all built by the laborers and construction workers of the city. It produced an almost nonexistent glare from civilians' phones if they moved the device at a certain angle.

The rays led into a tiny circular window with no curtain. The window seemed to be perfectly situated to have a perfect diagonal line inside. The window had been built at foot level to be the only source of air and/or light inside the square basement.

The diagonal line of the sun beat down upon a black-with-green-tips-haired boy that laid fast asleep.

The ray of light revealed much in the otherwise dark room.

A white mattress with a sloppily put on dark green bed sheet wrapped around it laid in the corner of the basement on the floor. The mattress was on the ground due to the lack of a bed frame or headboard.

Strewn on top of the sleeping furniture was the previously mentioned boy. Face facing the ceiling with his limbs unceremoniously angled the boy snored. Due to the untidy set up of his limbs, the black blanket covering the boy was marginally actually covering him.

The blanket half covering the boy and half not. His entire upper body exposed to the warm air inside the basement. His right hand laid to the right of his head next to his ear. Left hand laid on the boy's abdomen semi curled up into a fist. The boy's shirt had hiked up to just below his rib cage presumably by tossing and turning during his slumber. The shirt's state being altered left the boy's abdomen exposed showing off lean muscle in the form of abs on his lower torso.

The boy slept peacefully, in blissful silence. The birds outside sang their morning songs in the forms of chirps outside. Both essences of noise were interrupted by a relatively loud beeping noise.

The boy awoke with a start. He yelped out of his sleep quickly turned his head to his right. Once he recognized where the noise came from the boy sucked in a fistful of air and slowly released it as to calm the pounding of the heart in his chest.

Now fully awake the boy lifted his right hand high the air and face the inside of his wrist towards him. With a quick but tired movement of his left hand, it shot up from its original position and gripped the device attached to the boy's wrist. With a small amount of pressure on his index finger, he pressed down on a button on the right side of the time-telling device. Well, _his_ right anyway.

After taking a moment to process his morning debacle he released a tired groan. Following the groan was a long and wide yawn that extended the reaches of his mouth.

Strengthening his resolve he groggily fluttered his eyes open until they were wet from the tears his yawn had produced. Occupying his time with an intense staring contest with the ceiling before relented to the defeat and sitting up.

Letting out another weary yawn while stretching his stiff limbs to and fro he picked himself out of bed and stood in the center of the room, but not without exhaling a defeated sigh from his mouth.

Figuring that today just wasn't his day he opted to do a water-downed version of his daily morning exercises. Normally he would consume the time by doing one hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, three-minute planks on all three sides, a ten minute run outside around the neighborhood, but before all that he had to do his stretches. Stretching is amazing for the body. You can get really hurt if you don't stretch.

He decided to do everything but the ten minute run around the neighborhood and the planks. With the other activities forgone he then set out to get prepared and then started.

He walked over to the closet in the corner of the room, grabbed onto the cold knob and slid it open. Stripping himself down until he was in the same clothes as a newborn baby he grabbed the clothes he had to wear today. He stuffed the dirty and discarded pajamas in the small hamper located in the closet.

He chose his school uniform to wear today. Although it wasn't so much as chose as it was had to wear. He didn't own many different articles of clothing so his practically all-black school uniform was his only choice. He had to wear it anyway because it was the school rules to wear the uniform while there but even so he had like no other clothing.

Putting the black pants and a black blazer over his shoulder he pulled out a white button-down shirt and All Might boxers. Izuku didn't usually have any fancy underwear or really any fancy clothing at all.

He had saved up for the All Might underwear because he somewhat admired the man. How could he not admire him? The man kept a smile on his face no matter what. Even when he was facing adversity his smile never faltered and even though he was amazing at hiding it behind the smile the boy could tell sometimes All Might was afraid. Even when experiencing fear All Might's smile never leaves and that was admirable.

The boy had also saved up his money to be able to afford something else. His favorite and only sneakers. The red high topped shoes that kind of matched his hair. The only reason he had to save up for them is because of how rare the red shoes were. They were based on designs made hundreds of years ago.

The price was a little higher than most because of the rarity and history behind the shoe but nevertheless, the boy saved up the money and bought them. He bought them about one or two years ago. Surprisingly they still fit, the boy didn't grow too much.

He wasn't that tall either maybe five foot four, or five inches. It was probably from genetics. His mother was never tall either.

With all of his clothing draped over his shoulder, he slowly moved from his closet to a lone chair with wheels that sat towards the middle of the room. Without a moment's hesitation, he dropped the clothing on the chair and reached with his left hand for his right wrist. With skill he found the backside of the watch and using the fingers with his left hand he squeezed and turned the piece of the device holding it locked onto the wrist. A click was heard before he tossed the now dangling watch on the chair.

Turning around he returned to the closet and snatched a bathing towel from inside. Wrapping it around his waist and tied two ends together making it secure.

He walked over to an open spot in the room where nothing would get in his way while he did his morning exercises.

Starting with stretches he began to move his arms and legs by bending, twisting and extended all his limbs to get the kinks out and pop and free his locked joints. After he was finished with all his stretches he bent his back backward flexing his lats, causing a rippling cracking noise to erupt from his back signifying that he had successfully cracked and stretched his back.

Onto the one hundred push-ups.

He situated himself on the floor with his arms at his sides around chest level and his legs outstretched leaving his covering in the air but the palm of his hands and his toes.

Forty reps using both legs, thirty reps while having his left leg over his right leg and another thirty reps with his right leg over his left leg instead.

By the time he had finished sweat was already starting to form beads on his brow. He wiped the sweat away from his eyes and transitioned to the sit-up position. Taking a second to catch his slightly fast-paced breathing he set out to accomplish his last task.

Plant the feet, keep your fingers locked together and placed behind your head. The boy has done these exercises so many times it is literally muscle memory. Keeping count in his head to breathing a sigh of relief once he got to one hundred, he got up off the floor and readjusted his towel before heading to his small bathroom.

He entered the bathroom fit for only a toilet, a sink and a tub big enough for someone slightly bigger than him to comfortably sit in. That is if he took baths, which he did not.

Sliding the towel off and carefully hanging it in a hook he turned the shower handle. There were red lines and a red 'H' pointing to the right indicating to turn it right if the water was not hot enough. On the opposite side were blue lines and a blue 'C' to show the opposite meaning of the right side.

Turning the handle to the right a little bit caused the water to higher in temperature but not enough to burn. The boy wasn't in the mood for a cold shower right now.

He only took cold showers when he had a headache or was uncomfortably hot. Now was not the time to take a cold shower because he did not have a headache nor was he uncomfortably hot not to even mention how chilly it already is outside.

He stepped into the warm water and grabbed his bar of soap. He rigorously ran the green bar of soap between his hand and the black loofah he owned. With the addition of occasionally dunking it into the stream of water from above, it quickly started to foam the common white of soap.

With his body squeaky clean he moved onto his shampoo and conditioner that would clean his scalp. He lathered his hands with the common white suds before making sure his head had no more dandruff flakes left. His hair would smell like the scent the bottle promised.

The boy picked the bottle again on turned the label towards his bright green read what his head would be smelling like exactly.

The copper white sticker on the front read 'Fresh Air!'.

The boy thought about what that meant. What exactly did fresh air smell like? Well, he had a relative understanding of what it smelt like, and it smelt good but one, how can you really pinpoint that? And two, how in the world did someone make it a scent of a hair product?

This information shouldn't really surprise the boy. Quirks can be so crazy sometimes they make you contemplate reality. Well for the boy really understood what reality at its lowest really was.

Seeing as to how he's quirkless and how like eighty percent of the entire world has a quirk. He's really down to earth in the quirk aspect, not having one really puts them into perspective.

The boy rested his back against the wall closest to the water spout and let the warm water cascade down and through his hair. The solace of the water opened up his mind to his thoughts.

He started thinking about how the rest of his day was going to go.

He would go to his middle school down the street and learn just about nothing new. Even though the boy was in the last semester of his first year at Aldera Middle School he might as well have been a grade ahead of everyone.

Since he was quirkless none of the teachers paid attention to him. He got to do whatever he wanted so long as he didn't blatantly break the rules. Even with his _privileges_, he was still unsatisfied because being at least acknowledged, even in a bad way, is better than not being acknowledged at all.

Him not being even a person to his teachers led to him having to teach everything he didn't know to himself and eventually he would get so caught up in the subject that he would study and learn things he wasn't even learning at the moment.

He picked up a slight fascination with quirks. Maybe it was because he himself didn't have one knowing about how everyone elses quirk looked, was used, advantages, disadvantages, how to stop them or how to improve them was just amazing. He mostly focused on heroes because no one else was really supposed to be using their quirk besides them. It was illegal to use your quirk without a license but it wasn't really enforced unless you became a villain. He had books on top of books of notes on different heroes and villains. He spent most of his school day just writing in those books and sometimes he would get paid for his information. There was this one online guy named 'FluffyN' that paid a good amount of money but he liked his notes and took time to copy day again just to give it away. He didn't do much in the school day, not that the teachers cared.

In all honesty, it came down to his teachers and their neglect but sitting around and blaming others _never _got him anywhere. _Ever. _

He had to take control of his life and pick up some responsibility. Like how he has to go to work today after classes.

He picked up two jobs to keep himself sustained and pay for the rent of his room. He needed both jobs or he would be late on rent, not have food in his belly and have to dent his savings for a real apartment.

He was saving up for a real place to stay by the time he got into high school. He couldn't live in this woman and her family's basement forever. He had to get into U.A. High's General Education program and get good enough credits to get a well-paying job for even a quirkless person.

He had no lofty goals. The boy just wanted to mold his life to be his own and take control of what others tried to ruin. Others had tried to ruin his life before he even had a chance to start it but he will do what he wants with his life, with his own power.

To accomplish that he didn't mind the two jobs. They were quality jobs that paid as much as any other part-time job but he was truly lucky to have found them.

His first workplace was the same shoe store he bought his own shoes from. The owner was a short man with slicked-back midnight black hair and lots of wrinkle lines on his face. The man clearly over fifty wore a dark blue suit that matched with his eyes to give a youthful look but it did t really fool anyone. The boy never said anything because the man was nice.

He had given the boy a job even though the boy was quirkless.

A lot of people hold contempt for the quirkless for no reason but to try and feel powerful. The man knew that fact and yet he still hired the poor boy.

Well, the boy was stuck in the back stacking shoe boxes but the man had looked past the fact he has no quirk and offered him a job. The man liked the person, not the quirk.

The boy had gotten the job when he came in looking for the red shoes he owns now. He walked and asked the working employee if they had the shoes in stock and when he got a confusing and unsure answer he asked for the owner. The owner was ecstatic to hear that a so-called "youngster" was interested in the "old gems of my day". They talked for a while on old shoes that had style but were never used as footwear because of their age.

Eventually, the man had offered the boy a job saying he could use someone with good knowledge on the right shoes. The boy hung his head in shame as he told him of his predicament. When the man said that it didn't matter the boy thought he was dreaming.

He still had that job to this day and he was paid well for it. Enough for him to be able to successfully survive with the combination of his second paycheck.

The second paycheck came from his second job. The job wasn't terrible, all he had to do was place random items on shelves. The job was located at a convenience store. A simple, average-sized convenience store with a very wide range of items. There was no limit to what was in the store.

The boy was confident that he only got the job because the owner of the store was practically blind as a bat and probably born when quirks were still relatively new. The old woman had barely listened to a word he said before hiring him.

He didn't mind it because the woman was extremely nice and paid him well enough. He was the definition of a grandmother. She wore a fuzzy pink cardigan and baggy blue pants. She also carried the distinct smell of cats.

Regardless he appreciated the jobs he was given. His employers may be… odd but they were kind enough to hire someone who is essentially an outcast.

His fingers started to prune from the relentless water exiting the showerhead. Not needing to stay in the shower any longer he turned the shower handle back to its previous position, stopping the running water.

Sliding the curtain back and stepping out onto the cold floor he had to suppress a shiver. Wrapping the towel around his waist and tying it tight once again he opened the door and exited to the main area of his living quarters.

Grabbing his laid out clothing he set to the task of putting them on and getting ready for the rest of his day.

Fully dressed, he walked over to his mini kitchen. In all honesty, it was less a kitchen and more of a counter connected to the wall. It could qualify as a kitchen of sorts because of the refrigerator, sink, and microwave that was situated in the minuscule area.

Gripping the handle of the refrigerator's lower part he swung it open and reached in to grab a wrapped up loaf of bread along with a bar of cream cheese. Untying the plastic wrapping over the bread he pulled out two pieces and secured them in between his teeth before retying the plastic and storing the bread in the fridge.

He cut a piece of a paper towel and laid the nutritious pieces of food on it while reaching below him with his hand and opening up a drawer to grab a dull knife.

A couple swift and precise hand movements later and his bread had cream cheese spread over it. His hand movements were fast and he made no mistakes. Evident that he has had lots of practice with said utensils.

He stuffed the bread in his mouth and ran to the side door that led to a small set of concrete stairs leading up to walking level.

On his way out he remembered how the weather was still cold even though it was early April. Snatching the dark green beanie with a black ball on top, he placed it on top of his head so that a couple of strands of his hair was laying upon his forehead.

He flung the door open and raced up the steps. Once he hit the top and started to go on his way to school he was stopped ban an intimidating woman's voice.

"Midoriya… your rents late."

Midoriya bit back a tired sigh and pressed his teeth to the thick part of his tongue.

He thought that she had already gone on her vacation trip with her family. Her family was odd, they left for about two weeks on a vacation to god knows where and came back when there was only one week left of school and then summer vacation.

Summer vacation lasted about two and a half months so why they didn't vacation during that time was beyond him.

Since Midoriya had thought she wouldn't be here at the moment he had skipped work a couple of days ago so that today he would get his paycheck and be able to spend it on what he wants.

It was a simple amount of math about what he earned and what she needed but it seems a variable in his equations had not completed its job.

"Sorry Mrs. Bak-"

Midoriya attempted an apology but was interrupted.

"Mitsuki!" Mrs. Bakugou growled out.

Midoriya figures that she didn't like being called "Mrs." because it probably made her feel old. But she was anything but old. She was still very good looking despite having a child the same age as him.

That child also had the same temper as his mother, along with hair and eye color. But Midoriya would rather not talk about him right now.

"Right, Mitsuki, I'll give it to you later today my paycheck is a day late, okay?"

Mitsuki's scowl deepens until she replied in a huff.

"Just save it until I come back from my trip, we're leaving in a couple of hours."

Midoriya wanted to smirk because his calculations had been right, just marginally off. Even though he wanted to smirk he didn't because Mitsuki was someone you really didn't want to anger.

However, Midoriya learns from past mistakes, unlike most people and decided from now on he'll actually save the money from this paycheck that had to go towards paying his landlord.

"Of course. Now I've got to go to school."

Before Mitsuki can get a word off he's already power walking down the street to the moderately large building known as his middle school.

After a couple of minutes where he proceeded to walk in a straight line, he reached the front doors of his school.

With quick strides, he went up the stairs until he reached the fourth floor where he quickly found his classroom but before all that he stopped at the bubbler.

The toast had left him somewhat thirsty and now he needed to hydrate himself if he wanted to successfully get through this day.

Spending some time at the bubbler before he entered the classroom with no time to spare. As soon as he sat down in the rickety wooden chair he heard the distinct bell signifying that school was starting.

Midoriya ignored everything for a while until he heard his name being called for attendance.

"Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku snapped his head at the blond-headed teacher with the long nose. Registering what the teacher meant by yelling his name he raised his hand at a slow pace.

"Next time I call you, pay attention!"

The rest of the day was a blur for Izuku. He hadn't paid focused on the teacher or what the teacher was saying for any of his subjects. He didn't need to because he had already taught himself everything. He ignored the teachers and the teachers ignored him. It was fair.

The only time Izuku really paid attention to his surroundings was when all of his neighboring classmates started to fiddle in their seats. The fidgeting happened moments before the school day was supposed to end.

Izuku turned his head and eyed the clock. Squinting his eyes at the hour and minute hand to see the time on the face of the clock. He had never really gone to the eye doctors before so he didn't know if he needed glasses.

But guessing from the hazy image his brain was denying to his ocular balls on his face he should probably go see an optometrist soon and get a prescription for glasses. Actually… that might not be in his price range at the moment.

After much difficulty of trying to figure out what time on the clock on the opposite side of the room said he finally realized that there were mere seconds before the end of school.

Not a second after realizing the time did the bell go off and all the other middle schoolers burst out the door to enjoy the rest of their day.

Izuku won't be spending the rest of his day doing things he enjoys. Well, he didn't mind work but it was just a universal rule that unless your doing your dream job work was something to abhor.

He collected his things and raised out of his seat. Trudging down the stairs and out the front doors of the school.

He made his way to the train station to hop on a train and get to the shoe store. He was in for a long day.

The ride on the train was pretty peaceful. Except for when a woman in a pink tracksuit with definitely fake lips started shouting over the phone. He felt like he was also in the conversation that she was discussing with someone she was so loud. Why she was talking about licking someone's toes because the nail polish made them taste like strawberries? Izuku had no idea but it was a little disturbing. He couldn't wait for this day to end already.

Or when the baby started screaming for no reason and the mother couldn't calm the child down even if her life depended on it. Honestly, it felt like all she was doing was making it more upset by blowing on their stomach or pinching their cheeks. Izuku was glad that he didn't even have to think about taking care of a child.

Izuku wished he had bought the headphones he was looking at a while back when he still had the spare money. Now he didn't have the money to buy the device that would block out all the irritating sounds.

The boy was beyond relieved when the train rolled into his stop and the doors opened up letting the flood of train riders off the train. Among that group was Izuku as he hurried to his job before he was late.

His walk to the store was relatively short, only about two blocks away. On the way, he noticed a man dressed as a leprechaun running around shouting something about lucky charms. Whatever he meant by lucky charms was up for debate. There was a common cereal that had a similar brand name and a leprechaun was the main attraction on the box but that might be putting too much thought into it.

He entered through the front door and quickly made his way to the back to clock in and get started with his shoe stacking.

This job wasn't very spectacular, all he did was sort and stack shoes and their respective boxes. Nothing fancy about it and nothing interesting. Well besides knowing the newest shoe style. That was a pretty good benefit. Izuku knows about the expensive brands like 'Nididys' that cost a whole lot but also are very fashionable.

Izuku efficiently did his job for the next five hours. Once his shift was over he signed out and impatiently knocked on the owner's door. Izuku got a grunt in response telling him to enter and grab his money. Izuku quickly entered, gave a friendly nod towards his boss, grabbed the money and bolted out the front door to get to his next job fast.

When he entered the convenience store titled 'Cheap Yenny' he set out to do his job. It was basically the same thing as his other job just a lot less shoes and a crazy variety of items. Anything you needed as long as it was cheap could be found in this store.

Because of the low prices found in the store Izuku has had his fair share of annoying costumers. The kind that asked way to many questions, the kind that followed him around as if he was a tour guide, the kind that complained over nothing and the kind that pointed out little faults around the store. Little faults like "this is in the wrong spot." Or "isn't this priced wrong?"

Goodness working can be irksome but it paid the bills so he dealt with it just like he dealt with it at the other job he dealt with it at this one. The job lasted just as long as before and he found himself looking at the clock every ten minutes.

When the time finally hit the twelve A.M. he was out the building with a paycheck in hand. He barely said goodbye to his employer before shooting out of the store on his way home.

Another successful day of working where he made his own money and provided for himself. He was doing _way_ better than any other twelve, almost thirteen year olds he knew.

Izuku was on his way home by foot tonight because no trains were running towards his home at this time.

It was dark out with the only lighting visible coming from the yellow street lights. Other people would be scared of traveling alone at this time of day and the sky the shade it was but everything Izuku had gone through in his past had prepared him for situations like these.

As he turned the corner getting close to the place he called home he was met with a surprisingly busy street. Cars were honking and the bright headlight illuminated the dark streets. People walked up and down the sidewalks. Izuku still suspected that a couple of the people were probably a thug or a villain.

The surprising liveliness of the street caught him off guard and caused him to lower his card leading to a man with a box bumping into him.

Izuku didn't get a great look of the guy but from what he could tell the man had dark blue eyes and a long horn in the center of his head as if he was a unicorn. During the sudden exchange, Izuku was left with the box somehow firmly in his hands and the man behind him running.

Whipping his body around Izuku shouted after the man who had blue hair waving behind his neck. Izuku shouted that he forgot his box but got no answer-back.

Izuku got ready to just leave the box on the ground before a choked sob came out from inside.

Izuku froze.

Izuku strained his ears to make sure what he heard was real. A few moments later the noise repeated.

"Is this box crying?!"

Rapidly opening the flaps of the cardboard box Izuku peered inside to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

**…**

**Izuku's birthday is July 15th and Eri's is December 21st so by the time he enters U.A she'll be three. Yay!**

**I think this was very descriptive, well I don't know about descriptive but it definitely had more detail than needed for some things. I feel like some parts where step by step things and I'm trying to try new things but does anybody like that? I don't know, I'm not really feeling it.**

**No one is even gonna respond:) but for real... does anybody else want a fresh air smelling soap? Probably not. **

**I reread and yeesh there are typos. I'm lazy. **

**Again I really have no idea what it is I'm doing. Just kinda like the idea of Izuku being a father to Eri. I don't know.**

**I'm weird. And a tad bit bored. **

**But I already have three chapters written for this so tad bit may be and understatement. I'm tired. **

**I hope you review! **or at least read it. heh **:**/


	2. Baby

**skystar99: I hope I don't let you down :)**

**Kyodon: Me too? heh**

**Naowt: Thanks! I felt that last time a bit too much so I toned it down a bit (or maybe a lot?) but I still like this. Try something different I guess, I'm not like a experienced writer or anything so gotta try new things but your words were like the perfect constructive criticism, I really want to try harder now! And I just want to say I really love "A Way to Fall". Hope you finish that!**

**HankFlamion18: Two peas in a pod! ;) And thanks!**

**MIKE202303: Nice!**

**ImSoBored246: Thanks for the kind words! No sleep gets to us all. **

**MiseryWolf97: In due time... In due time... Kukuku**

**Johnny Spectre: I am honored!**

**Everything aside, thank you to everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed. Your words are appreciated! :)**

**…**

Izuku was ready to just leave the brown box on the ground before a choked sob came out from inside.

Izuku froze.

He strained his ears to make sure what he heard was real. A few moments later the noise came again.

"Is this box crying!?"

Rapidly opening the flaps of the cardboard box Izuku peered inside to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

What he opened the box to shocked him to his core. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes blinked hurriedly as he tried to understand what was going on.

Inside the middle of the box laid a baby!

The baby was sleeping so maybe it was sleep... crying? Was that a thing?

Clad in nothing but it's skin. From what Izuku could see it was most definitely a baby girl. She had a tuft of light bluish white hair on top of her pale skinned head. The hair had a distinct line down the middle. Next to the clump of hair was a small protruding piece of skin. Similar to the very early stages of a horn. Near her head laid a small beige note.

Carefully reaching inside as to not wake the baby he lifted the note up to eye level and opened it. Once it was open he began to read what was written on the note.

_Dear Izuku, _

_ We have left you with a gift. Hope you like it! Well mainly because either you take care of her or she dies. You must raise her, no one else or she dies. Hahaha! We have plans for you, dear Izuku._

_Her name is Eri. You can give her whatever last name, don't really care. Birthday is December 21st. Hope you enjoy! Oh and P.S. When her quirk manifests, villains will be coming. I can promise that!_

_From, Me_

Izuku read and reread the letter over and over again trying to get a grasp at what was happening to him. He had to list off the sequence of events that led up to his predicament right now.

He was walking home from his time-consuming jobs late at night, he turned the corner onto a surprisingly busy street. A man with a horn and blue eyes bumped into him and dumped the box in his hands. Inside said box was a child! And a note saying he had to raise it!

This was too much for the almost thirteen year old. He had to sit down.

Izuku only realized that he had walked to his home during that whole time when he set the box down on his bed and dropped into his chair. she had been so lost in thought he made it home based on muscle memory.

He was thinking about what he's going to do. He knew how to take care of himself, he's had plenty of time to learn how to do that but taking care of a baby. He had no idea what he was going to do.

He knew babies needed diapers and food and a lot more necessities but how was he even supposed to take care of this child and do the things required for him to live. He had to go to work to pay for things and now he also had to pay for her things too.

He rolled over to his desk and lightly tapped his forehead against the wood. It produced a small thud as he quietly released a breath through his nose.

He needed to come up with a list of things to do and his priorities.

He needed to keep his job but also had no way to go to work and take care of her.

He had to go to school but he had no one to watch her while he went. He would rather not go but a bad attendance record would probably be a hindrance for him when he tried to get into U.A.

He had to find out what exactly a baby needs to survive. What's good for the baby girl and what wasn't.

How much money would he have to spend on her? He would probably have to get another job because from what he heard from his coworkers that were mothers babies weren't cheap. That meant even less time to actually be there watching the child.

Right now his brain is working more than it had worked in a while. It kind of made him excited to finally have something spur of the moment to challenge his intellect. He is by no means a genius but when he already knows what the teachers are teaching in school nothing really challenged him anymore.

He tackled each problem one by one.

How old was the child? The note left by what was probably her birth father had said her birthday was December 21st. Izuku suspected it was her father because he had a similar horn type thing atop his head from what Izuku could see. He was 90% sure that pathetic man was the father. How he could just leave a child to a complete stranger baffled him. A four month year old no less!

Izuku looked at the note once again. It had addressed him specifically. How did the man know him, know his first name no less? Izuku couldn't remember meeting anyone with the characteristics he had. The note also said that "We have plans for you." _We? _ So it wasn't just him by himself, someone else was in on this. Perhaps the mother? No wait it said "From, Me", he knew a certain person that always wrote that on their letters. But why and how the hell is she involved in this? She could never just leave him only could she?

Izuku was worried by how the note mentioned villains coming after her. But if it involved who he thinks it involves then he wouldn't be surprised but what would her quirk have to do with it? Was she like a super early recruit? Either way, her quirk could potentially be advantageous for villains seeing how they had their sights on someone that couldn't even speak yet.

Even without the threat, there was no way in hell that he was abandoning her. Izuku won't let her experience abandonment. No one should have to experience _ever_.

He needed to clear his head and think about the other problems at hand. Like his jobs and the extra potential extra job, he might have to find.

He had to find a baby sitter. He didn't know many trustworthy people. Let alone mothers that would know what they're doing.

The only he could think of was Mitsuki that lived upstairs but she was on vacation right now and she would be gone for about two weeks. So until then, he would have to find a way to take care of the child for the next two weeks without work or school.

He had enough sick days stacked up from both jobs that he could miss about two weeks worth of work and his both of his bosses were kind enough to still pay him so that was a win. He would call in and alert his employers that he would be out.

Izuku didn't want to explain the real situation to them because either they wouldn't care too much or adamantly tell him to go to the police. They were good people but … he'd rather not. Izuku could do this. He took care of himself and he could take care of her with a little help from the stay at home mom upstairs. Mitsuki was an intimidating woman but he had no doubt that she would do him this favor.

Izuku didn't need pity. Never before had he needed it and he didn't need it now.

He didn't own a phone so he would have to use the key left underneath Mitsuki's welcome to get into their house and use their phone. Izuku wasn't entirely sure why they had a welcome mat because besides the father of the house none of the occupants in that home were very welcoming.

That settled the job situation for now but with school. Izuku used his brain to come up with many scenarios where he would be able to go to school and the child would be safe but after ten minutes he found none. Reluctantly he accepted that he would just miss about two weeks worth of school.

That would mean he would get about one week to finish all his final tests and classwork before the current school year ended.

Now he needed to find out what he needed to successfully take care of her. Maybe he should have bought that computer he saw a while ago. That sure could come in handy right now. His only other options were to go to the library but a screaming baby in a library would not only get him kicked out but mildly annoy him at the same time.

Maybe there was a computer upstairs he could use for a couple of minutes. He was only borrowing it and wouldn't move it from its spot so no harm would be done. Right?

Now he had a plan to write down.

_1\. Call work and get time off_

_2\. Use the computer to figure out basic child information. _

_3\. Figure out what he needed to buy and if he had enough money. _

_4\. Go buy the things _

Izuku felt good about his plan. Now he could rest and in his comfy bed and have peace of mind.

He peeled his head off of the cold surface and span around to face his bed. He threw his hands above his head and gave a mighty yawn before using his hand to cover his mouth.

Getting up from his chair his eyes widened when they fell upon the box laying in his bed. He had completely forgotten about her physically being here during his internal planning.

He started to walk over to the sleeping baby to try and get it ready for bed. He should probably wash the child but he would rather not because she was silently sleeping and he had no clue as to how to safely complete the action.

As he made his way his foot jerked in mid-air causing him to miss his foot placement and plummet to the ground. Once he realized what was happening he whipped his arms out to his sides in a push-up position and caught himself inches before he hit the ground.

He left out a sigh of relief that he didn't just hurt his face on the ground or wake the baby up with his loud fall. He looked down towards his foot to find out why it failed him and got the glimpse of his shoelace out of its loop and tucked underneath his other foot.

So he tripped on his shoelace. When had it even come undone? Izuku was probably just tired, he has been up for about twenty hours without sleep.

He moved his head to look at the box and quietly waited a couple of seconds to make sure the child had not awoken. Sensing that he was in the clear he dropped to his knees and pushed up into a kneeling position. Which was not the brightest move.

Once his knees touch the ground producing a low thud the baby had awoken. As the cries started Izuku hung his head in shame. Shame because he had tried to be careful only for it to be fruitless when he was practically in the clear.

"Tch!"

Izuku scrambled to the baby and lifted her out of the box. He needed her to quiet down but he didn't know of any techniques or actions to do. Izuku remembered what he saw on the train earlier and was about to blow on her stomach until he remembered that it only seemed to anger the child on the train. That wouldn't work.

Maybe saying her name could get her to calm down. He had to stay calm so that she would become calm.

"Umm... E-Eri...Eri, shhh. Shhh, Eri."

While saying the comforting words Izuku reaches for her hand and gently grasped it in between hers. Her tiny hand grabbed onto his thumb and lightly squeezed as she quieted down.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief when Eri stopped crying. So saying her name and grabbing her hand quieted her down. That is very good to know.

Izuku looked into her open eyes.

Bright red.

Her eyes were so different from that man's earlier but they also were so wide and full of emotion. The size of planet eaters, eating huge planets just for breakfast. Teeming with little stars of emotion in her own solar system, so much so her eyes were like containers, brimming to the edge with pure feeling.

Her eyes seemed to try and absorb everything. She needed to know everything, everything about him. Curiosity without limits. Looking not at him but into him for answers.

They begged and pleading for entrance into Izuku's heart, they wanted access to his feelings. Izuku never made an attachment towards others because others only hurt him but this child was making him waver.

Izuku never felt so many emotions flood through him at once. Like a geyser burst through him all at once and reached unobtainable heights. Skyrocketing to heights never before seen because izuku had locked those feeling away for no one, not ever himself to see.

And it terrified him.

He quickly looked away.

Making sure not to make eye contact with her Izuku laid her on the bed and began to search for something she could wear as clothing. He went into his closet and pulled out some clean underwear. Putting her legs through the holes and hoisting it up it honestly looked like it would fit better as some type of shirt.

He searched for the smallest shirt he had at the moment. Finally finding that old All Might shirt that he had gotten as a welcoming gift from Mitsuki he slid her head through the opening in the neck and put her arms in the sleeves. It looked a lot like a full-body suit but extremely baggy.

It reached past her feet and the sleeves ended in the middle of her fingers exposing tiny fingertips for all to see. It practically covered her entire body beside her head. Izuku thought that the shirt would do as pajamas for her for now.

He stood up straight and inspected the sleeping girl. Izuku had no idea how she had already fallen asleep after waking up moments ago but it was a relief.

He chucked off his clothing and put on some pajamas. Tiptoeing back to the bed he lifted her up into his arms and laid on his back and softly placed her on his chest.

He peeked down towards the girl once more to make sure what he experienced wasn't fake, some ploy summoned up by his heart and mind to play a joke on him and scare him. He had to make sure that all that emotion wasn't real, to confirm his prior beliefs.

He was wrong. The second their eyes met it was the feelings all over again.

All the emotion. It was like her eyes were forcibly peering into his soul. They broke through layers of distrust, hatred, and deep-seated sadness. They penetrated his tall walls, the outer walls to the castle that is his heart. They conjured up titans to dent and smash his walls down. Destroying them until there was only a tiny shell left as protection. Izuku never believed this to be possible but the lock and key theory found by the centuries-old chemist, biologist and psychologist stand true, for every lock, there is only one key.

Izuku could already tell that this little girl was the key to his heart, his love, and care for someone else. She was like a substrate and him, an enzyme. He stood no chance against her, she was already at the active site, key in the lock and ready to turn it and set free what is hidden.

He hadn't even known this child for a day but he could already tell soon he was going to be falling and bowing to her whims.

He quickly shut his eyes and pulled the covers over them to get ready for sleep. He really couldn't deal with this while sleep-deprived.

That's what he told himself but he knew that he had already lost. He knew deep down that he had already formed an unbreakable bond and he would do anything to protect it.

**...**

**I didn't really like this. I wanted to do more but decided that I can just explain how he molded himself into being somewhat (ok a pretty good one) capable as a father in like a summary, kinda I don't know, hey I'm trying here, in the next chapter. The next chapter is the last of super happy nice stuff for a while. **

**I think. **

**I don't know.**

**Maybe?**

**I have a roughish outline (It's slowly becoming more solid) of what I want to happen but that can always change. I now next chapter will have cute moments! Yay! At least I think they're cute. **

**I don't know. **

**I contradict myself a lot. Don't I?**

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Cute-ish

**MIKE202303: You seriously make my day! XD**

**speckledblight: Yeaaaa! I just want to say I really like your name! It makes no sense but at the same time does!**

**ImSoBored246: He does deserve it. But sometimes life throws you sour grapes! XD (WARNING: Sour grapes may taste good to some and therefore this comment makes absolutely no sense!)**

**Naowt: Thank you! Hope to see good things!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Izuku didn't know where the time went, one moment Eri was still 4 months old and now she was older than 3 years old.

Izuku remembered how it was for him back then. He had run himself ragged for the first two weeks looking things up on how to take care of her and then practicing it.

It wasn't until Mitsuki and her family came back from their trip that he was able to let her take care of Eri while he went to school and not to mention Mitsuki was a huge help, what with all her experience and all. She had taught him all he needed to know and more. He still remembered that one time where she thought it was good for him to get a demonstration of what breastfeeding was. He was sincerely glad it was a one-time thing because his head had almost combusted because of how much heat rose to it. Regardless of her rather crass personality, she knew how to take care of a child at a physical level. Mentally? Izuku was still on the fence about how stable Katsuki really was. Katsuki always got top marks in gym class— not without Izuku interchanging with him for the top spot— and he was healthy. All that training was worth it but tiring.

He remembered how the moment he entered class he had significant bags under his eyelids and he slept all the time. For about a week Katsuki has actually asked him "What the hell is wrong with you!" before he groaned in response to his loud shouting. Izuku thought that subtly, Katsuki's shouting was getting quieter when directed towards him because even if he was a jerk he held respect for Izuku that only rose when he found out his new responsibilities. Mitsuki once told Izuku that Katsuki asked for a baby to take care of just to get even.

Eventually, it all evened out. School and home life eventually began to coincide with one another. Mitsuki watched Eri while he went to school and when he was home everything else was on him. Simply enough, is what he thought. My the time he was ready for high school he had changed.

Turned out that his analytical skills and his quirk notes brought him some people with large funds. He ended up not needing either of his jobs because support gear companies and other individuals paid him plenty for his ideas and even some designs. He started making notes on villains as well because they were becoming increasingly more beneficial to have notes on. Izuku didn't know it but he had probably sold some notes to the police before.

Not that he cared. He didn't like the government seeing as they did absolutely nothing to help him as a nine-year-old when that incident happened. Leaving him all alone to fend for himself, just because he was quirkless! He was lucky that he had Mitsuki as a neighbor or he would have been forced to roam the streets. The Bakugo family was never close with his but he had an odd friendship, no acquaintance with Katsuki Bakugo after standing up to him and earning his respect so out of the goodness in most likely the father of the house's heart they let him in. Not without proper assurance that he would earn his stay. He could never thank enough, she had done a lot for him. Much more than anybody else, especially the government, bastards wanted to leave him in the streets. Then he would become what he disliked more than the government... a villain. He didn't care for heroes, police or villains but he cared for Eri and to let her have a good life he was going to have to get a good job. And that starts with the General Education course at U.A.

As Izuku stared at the humongous front gates of the prestigious U.A high school he couldn't help but think back on how Eri had completely changed his life. He wasn't so gloomy anymore and he couldn't help think that he became more mature and looked more mature because of her (might just be in his head but he felt like he was taller and had less of what Mitsuki called a "baby face"). He was actually happy.

He loved her and he thought about how much she has grown.

* * *

When Izuku awoke he could feel the draft of air upon his lower torso. He could also hear a faint beeping sound the erupted from the left side of the room. The beeping was consistent and rhythmic but occasionally a slight shrill babble or giggle would settle in through the noise.

Izuku recognized the beeping as his watch but the giggles were not very familiar. He groggily lifted his head and turned to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Peeking his eyes open he was met with the sight of a baby laying on her stomach staring at him.

She stared at Izuku while holding his black watch in her hands. The watch was slick and shiny and dripping with slobber. She inched the watch back up to her mouth and gave a soft chomp on it. When she took the accessory out she squawked an indiscernible string of noise and smiled as it continued to beep. She then tilted her head and held it out to him for him to turn off.

After taking care of Eri for about two or three months he had expected her to start talking. In all the websites he had studied they all said that a child should start saying simple words at around six months.

Well, she was a seven month-year-old and she hadn't said much other than the common rambling of noises that she definitely thought were words. It was quite funny and adorable to Izuku because right after she spoke her incoherent words she would scrunch her eyes or tilt her head as if expecting a response.

The green-haired kid tried to hold back an amused chuckle back it was no use. He lethargically rose from the bed and stretched his stiff limbs to ready himself for the day. He bent down towards Eri and carefully pulled it away from her tiny hands.

"Papa."

Izuku mumbled a noncommittal noise before he could fully process what he heard. It had become a routine where she would utter some noises and he would hum as an answer. Eri was always satisfied with his answers so he never really went beyond that unless he felt like teaching her some basic noises to help her for simple words.

Izuku's head whipped around so fast he almost gave himself a headache. His eyes were blown wide open.

"Huh!?"

Izuku practically screamed his response.

_'Did she just call me Papa?!' _Izuku was having a hard time believing what he just heard. Papa? Like, father or dad? Him a father? On what planet?!

"E-Eri, um, say that a-again?"

Even though his voice took a higher pitch than normal and he started stuttering he needed to make sure whether he heard her right or not. If he heard her right then... he didn't know what would happen then but if he heard her wrong then he would have to do some soul searching and figure out why that was the first thing that came into his mind. It wasn't like caring for someone in that way was what he wanted. Right?

Instead of saying it again she devolved to a string of giggles. She looked up at him and gave him a wide smile showing off her two lower front teeth, Izuku knew she was mocking him.

_'So that's how she wants to play this?' _Then he would have to bring her in front of someone she wouldn't dare to mock.

Mitsuki!

In record time they were fully dressed and ready but also at the front door and waiting for the hot-headed blonde female to open it. Mitsuki swung the door open with a deep scowl, it was clear that she was not in a good mood but this was too important for him to care so he blitz pass her and set Eri down on the couch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRAT?!"

"Mrs. Bakugo don't scream. Tell Eri to say it again."

"Mitsuki, and what're you talking about."

"It doesn't matter just say it."

Mitsuki was a bit annoyed at him because he was being rude but wanted to get this over with before her son came downstairs and most likely started a commotion. She released a frustrated sigh before looking Eri dead in the eye.

"Say it again," Mitsuki grumbled.

Eri's smile widened while Izuku's eyes widened. Izuku couldn't understand what the heck was going on. As Mitsuki would say, Eri was being a "LITTLE BRAT".

About five minutes went by of Mitsuki continuously telling Eri to say it again only for Eri to stare at the both of them. It was starting to get annoying for both Izuku and Mitsuki.

Mitsuki's son Katsuki Bakugo eventually came down the stair and into the living room. He was honestly just a male version of his mother except shorter.

"What the he—" Izuku quickly cut off Katsuki's swear with a glare, "heck, are you doing up here, Deku?" Katsuki would have ignored Izuku's glare but he knew that swearing was not allowed near the baby so he relented otherwise he would have torn Izuku a new one for thinking he could get away with that.

The relationship between Izuku and Katsuki is a bit of a weird one. They've known each other for a long time and were even friends once but Katsuki started bullying Izuku when Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless. At first, Izuku was devastated but he had other things to worry about and letting himself get pushed around would just make his situation worse so he stood up for himself. In the beginning, he would get brutally beat up but eventually, he started to even out with Katsuki, so now they have mutual respect for each other but they aren't really buddies.

Izuku looked back at Eri and then shrugged and proceeded to walk towards the door next to Katsuki.

"It's nothing really, well I'm off to school."

As Izuku's hand fell on the doorknob he heard it. It was kinda faint but even so, he still heard it.

"Papa."

Izuku whirled around and looked towards Eri with a smug smirk plastered on his face, the smirk pushed his light freckles farther up his cheeks. Izuku knew his response to Katsuki would get something out of her. Izuku couldn't help but think, _'Sometimes I'm a genius.'_

Katsuki's almost constant scowl was replaced with a look that screamed immense shock. Mitsuki immediately started howling with laughter. Her laughter confused Izuku.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing… Pfft... Daddy Midoriya, kekeke!" Mitsuki responded in between her screams of laughter.

A light blush started to spread to Izuku's cheeks because of his embarrassment, which only made Mitsuki laugh more. No one noticed Katsuki leave with an annoyed grumble but significantly less of a scowl on his face.

As Mitsuki's laughter died down to a stop Izuku exhaled a small huff of slight anger and embarrassment. He would have been angrier if not for the fact that Mitsuki at least tried to hold back her embarrassing statement... even if only for a second.

"Well, I guess we found the last name for her."

Izuku lifted his eyebrow in response to Mitsuki's statement, to which she decided to elaborate.

"Eri Midoriya!"

* * *

It had been a couple of months since the "Papa Incident" as Izuku called it and he was trying to take the next step in Eri's growth. She was around the age when she should start walking on her own two legs instead of crawling everywhere or having to be carried. Not that he minded carrying her.

He had spent about a month of trying to get her to stand up and take at least more than two steps. So far he had only gotten her to take about two steps before she fell right back onto her behind.

His plan was to entice her to get up and walk to him without any help by placing something of interest in front of him.

Over time he had figured out that Eri really liked apples, she had plenty of different fruits and she never expressed a dislike for any of them but when it came to apples she would just keep on munching on them.

So he set up a plate of sliced apples on his lap and placed her some feet away from him as he sat in his computer chair, waiting for her.

He waited and waited. He played with the apples, he swung them through the air, he flailed them around as if the apples were the arms of a drowning swimmer, swished them through the air as if an airplane on a trip, even making the appropriate noises but no matter what she didn't move. She pouted sadly at his inability to give her the apple she desired.

Izuku released an exhausted sigh getting tired of this pointless game he was playing. He wondered if something was wrong with the apples.

He peered at the apple slices closely trying to find anything off about them. _'Nope. Same old apples.' _He sighed again. _'Fine. If she's not gonna eat them then I am, can't let perfectly good apples go to waste.'_

Izuku lowered the bright red apple slice into his mouth before taking a juicy bite.

Eri flinched.

He took another bite staring intently at Eri. Just as his teeth claimed another piece of the apple she started to move.

_'She looks upset!'_

Her face was scrunched up in anger and Izuku watched dumbly as she slowly rose onto her two legs and took a few steps towards him. His eyes were blown wide, eyebrows raised on his forehead, mouth gaping in surprise and pride.

He so lost in his shock that he had barely registered her finish the last few steps with determination before placing her small palms on his knees. He was jolted out of his daze when he felt a small thud on his lower thigh.

"No."

Her voice was so quiet he almost missed it but the look on her face said it all. Anger, sadness, and betrayal. _'Betrayal? Is she mad because I ate one of the apples?'_

Izuku had read up on parenting enough to know that when a child hits an elder that punishment or some form of discipline was supposed to occur as a consequence for their actions but he was still stuck on the fact that she had actually walked.

She walked by herself!

_'This calls for a celebration! Apples! I have to get more apples! Apples for everyone!' _Izuku was so lost in his own stupor he hadn't even realized that he was spinning around the room with Eri in his arms and a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

Eri had only been at the preschool for two weeks and the other kids had made her cry! Oh man, if he was three years old again he would beat the snot out of them!

He had arrived right on time for when the preschool let out all the little toddlers to their parents. As he worriedly approached his crying daughter (that's right, she's his daughter and he is not afraid to say it) he could hear the crunch of the winter snow as it dug under his signature red shoes. The snowflakes fell down around them as Eri towards his with tears falling out of her eyes.

The scene made his heart clench, he had always thought his daughter looked adorable and serene in the winter because of the white snowflakes that would fall around her that went perfectly with her light bluish, white hair and wide smile, but right now the stinging cold and slowly falling pieces of snow made it all seem so sad.

What had happened to make her like this? _'It doesn't matter, I'm gonna cheer her up,' _Izuku determinedly thought.

Eri crashed into his right leg, clutching it tightly between her arms. As he bent down to Eri's level he noticed a lady not too much older than him approach them with a worried frown on her lips, but he ignored her because Eri was more important.

Izuku reached behind her and tenderly patted her back to try and ease her tears away. The unfamiliar woman finally reached them and bent down to their level. She was dressed in a thick green jacket, with warm black pants, and black boat to combat the weather and the snow but her attire isn't what caught Izuku's attention. What had caught Izuku's attention was her eyes and hair, eyes a bright red similar to Eri's but even brighter and pitch-black hair that reached her hips. He thought that at night he probably wouldn't be able to see her hair at all and then a second thought lodged in his mind that her hair complimented her pale skin to make her even more stunning.

He coughed into his hand and pushed his glasses—he had finally gotten glasses recently after he realized they could be really helpful for his sight—up his nose when he realized he was staring, he also did the action to hide the light blush that was spreading through his cheeks, thankfully he could just blame it on the cold. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her talk.

"What's wrong Eri?"

Her voice was so light and caring and _mesmerizing _that he wasn't fully sure if his heart had skipped one beat or two. He wasn't sure what was happening, never before had he felt like this. Well... That one time he had seen Mrs. Bakugo in a dress doesn't count.

Once again Izuku had to refocus on the matter at hand because along with all the other captivating elements in her voice, there was also worry.

Eri's head was ducked low with her hands on her head as she stared intently at the snow. When her sniffles finally died down she spoke, albeit without raising her head.

"I-I don't like it here."

The sadness that laced her voice caused the woman to gasp but before she could do anything Izuku was already on his knees, without any regard for the wet snow underneath him, lifting his daughters head up so she could look into his eyes.

"Why not?"

He spoke in a low voice as to not startle her. She was starting to calm down now but the hurt in her eyes was there still.

"'Cause everyone is mean."

Was it bad that a small part of him wanted to beat those other three-year-olds up?

"How so?"

"They said that I'm a fake unicorn 'cause of my horn but I told them I'm not."

_'Why would those punks say that? Her horn is barely even noticeable. It only grew like an inch or two in all these years." _Izuku felt his right eye slightly twitch.

"That's right. You arent a unicorn, or even a fake one. Your Eri, the best little girl ever."

Eri lightly shook her head before continuing.

"They didn't listen. They're meanies. I don't like my horn."

Izuku bit his lip in a small show of anger. He knew that little kids could be extremely hurtful and discriminatory even if they didn't mean it, heck he was subject to his fair share because of his quirklessness but since he had experienced it he didn't want his daughter to experience it all, he knew how it felt.

"Well I love your little horn and it is amazing and what is one of our sayings?"

He knew this saying was very biased and not entirely factual but it really helped with her questions. Eri was smart for her age, she knew more words than her peers and how to say them, so naturally, she also had more questions. At first, they were nice and innocent questions but then she started questioning herself much like she was doing now (which still didn't sit right with him seeing how a three-year-old could question herself in such a way) so eventually, he had told her that he was always right. But her being smarter than he gave her credit for knew it wasn't entirely true.

"You're always right... seventy percent of the time."

Izuku was stunned and felt a little betrayed. He replied in a hushed whisper.

"Eh? I thought we agreed on "most of the time"?"

"Uhh, uh, I changed it," Eri responded with a light shake of the head. He pouted slightly but decided to comfort her.

"Alright then, but this is one of those times I'm right. But, if you don't want to show off your awesome horn right now why don't you wear... the slightly less awesome hat!"

He took off his green beanie and pulled it over her bluish-white locks, cuffing the ends so that it fits snug over her head. Her eyes lit up, any trace of her previous tears vanished, a small smile on her lips.

"Really?!"

Izuku couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips too.

"It's yours now!"

Eri immediately ran full force into his arms almost knocking him over. As he stood to full height he noticed the previous lady, who seemed to be the same height as him maybe a little smaller if you got a scale, hiding her chuckles behind a dainty hand. _'She looks like a worker. How have I never noticed her...? It doesn't matter, I should really ask for her name._ That's_ the polite thing to do.'_

Izuku let the small smile rest on his lips as he bowed in a show of respect and to be polite. She returned it in kind.

"Hi. I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."

"Aki, Aki Sada. And you must be the...?"

"The father..."

He was fully expecting the shocked expression, honestly, it would have been odd not to get it. Yea, the glasses he bought definitely made him look older, more mature but he still looked like a highschooler but instead of a soon to be first-year student he probably looked more like a second-year student, so that's a plus. Especially if he wanted an older girl like Ms. Sada to notice him.

Wait what is he talking about?! He needed to focus! Right! The reason for her expression. He's been through this conversation so many times it was almost automatic.

"Yes, I'm young, and no, you can't have her."

Or maybe it wasn't _almost _automatic but just automatic. _'__I didn't even mean to say that, especially not like that, I must have sounded so rude!'_

"Err... s-sorry, a force of habit, it's just, I've been through this conversation a lot a-and by the end of it they ask if they can have her... Or maybe we've just been around too many old people."

Izuku tried to play it off by giving a nervous laugh along with nervously rubbing that back of his head. Why is he so nervous?! His anxiety died a whole lot when she let out a genuine laugh of her own.

"It's fine, I bet you do get asked that a lot, she certainly is an amazing little girl."

He smiled fondly while tilting his head so that he could catch a glimpse of the little girl's face that laid on his shoulder.

"Yea, she really is..." There was a pause in between their conversation, that's when Izuku decided to ask a question that has been on his mind. "Do you work here?"

"Oh, yeah, but before, I usually got off before pick up time so that's probably why you hadn't seen me before, but from now on I'll be at all the pickups," Her smile grew a bit and she puffed out her chest slightly indicating that she was proud of that. Izuku released a small snort causing her to look at him with a miniature angry pout and arms across her chest that inadvertently pushed up her respectable bust.

"What?" She lightly snapped.

It was too much. He tried to cover his mouth to keep his chuckles at bay but it didn't work and Ms. Sada was increasingly becoming more upset. "Nothing, nothing..." He returned to normal before continuing. "No, that's good, that means we can talk again!"

Her cheeks started to heat up a bit. "Ah, yeah, okay, sounds great!" She smiled a little bit wider than before and waved goodbye to him and Eri as they left.

As she turned around she finally had a moment to think to herself. _'Oh god, Aki! Were you just flirting with a high schooler?! He clearly wasn't even a third year! No! Either way! Your 19! Get a grip!'_

**...**

**I'm just gonna say this, Aki is pretty important. **

**The next chapter will him actually in U.A, my bad. Oh yeah, he's a general course student but he has like privileges I guess so he's a part time-ish class 1-A student. You'll see.**

**I gave Izuku glasses because I think they make people look more sophisticated (said with a British accent). No, but for real, why not?**

**Should I make him friends with Hitoshi Shinso? Well, he'll have other friends anyway but what's one more going to do?**

**Review, please!**


	4. UA

**Mike202303: I'm not going to have Eri homeschooled because then I don't really have a way to incorporate Aki into the story. But thanks for the review!**

**uchihaNaruto247: I'm still deciding but for now he really is only focused on one thing, and that's making sure Eri has a happy childhood but sometimes you need strength (or intelligence) to do that. I can tell you that he won't be getting One for All. Izuku and All Might won't even really interact much. **

**Guest: You make me cry tears of joy!**

**Axlexington: Well, I mean sure, Shinso can get some friends but he isn't really the focus. But he'll get some friends. I mean who doesn't want friends?!**

**YuruHime: Eri is always going to be in a story but sometimes it can be difficult to come up with nice situations that just radiate happiness. I'm glad they actually were cute. I wasn't sure. Hence the title 'Cute-ish'. **

**Johnny Spectre: I'm all for friends and family but remember that Izuku family isn't really the best conversation to include Izuku in. Also, I'm not a big harem fan so no. No harem here, sorry!**

**I kinda left you guys my bad. **

**...**

Izuku was feeling down today. This morning he wasn't given a chance to talk to Sada because of the many responsibilities and distractions that came with working with little, messy children. Some of those kids were downright devious. No matter what, Izuku was 100% certain that the little boy Gota was a snot-nosed brat (literally and figuratively).

* * *

_Izuku and Eri entered the class to a collection of three and four-year-olds screeching at the top of their little lungs. The vibrant and bright yellow of the walls and deep-sea green of the carpet floors didn't necessarily mesh together well. What did mesh was the loud screaming of the children and the loud colored walls, they meshed together to form pure annoyance. _

_Oh, course Izuku was already in a different world, trying (and failing) to only subtly stare at Sada while she used a tissue to help little Gota blow his nose. It seemed that his blatant staring was noticeable. At least to Gota because Izuku swore the boy took her attention away from him on purpose. Honestly. The little brat was acting like he was eminently sick. Boogers constantly dropping of his puny nose. _

_Izuku was pulled out of his moment of staring by the soft tinkling of her recently received candy apple bracelet as she tightened the hold on his hand on impulse. _

_The bracelet doubled as a necklace with its adjustable clip. The bracelet in itself was actually only a half as Izuku had the other half. Both pieces were a shiny silver that showed a somewhat clear reflection. Eri's half consisted of a mini apple with a hole at the bottom. Izuku's piece of jewelry was identical except for the small stick on the end. Eri was ecstatic when she was gifted the bracelet/necklace but even then she had to ask what it meant. You see even at her young age she knew that her father always had some sentimental meaning to most gifts he's given. Her's was no different. _

_Izuku explained that she was the apple of his eye, she was the core to his being because without her he was nothing, and other cheesy lines until he got to his major point. _

_He got the stick because he was sturdy and knew how to get by but with her he can easily become sweet, encouraging and other jovial themes. Not to mention that she was perfect by herself without the stick and to never look down on herself. Obviously, he limited all that into something short and less sophisticated for her young brain. _

_He remembered how many notes he had to make, copy, print and sometimes even fax to have enough money for the jewelry., Well it wasn't too hard seeing as he had one of the newer computer models for his online work. He quit his many jobs and started to focus on his note-making. The clients gave him really good money. He didn't expect his notes to sell for so much but he understood that it was valuable and worthwhile information. _

_Once again he was pulled out of his daydreaming but this time by the action of Sada motioning Eri to some kiddie station with colorful crayons and scissors littered across the table. From the looks of it, they were working on symmetry and cutting out butterflies that folded. Not that the children knew that, all they knew was that they got to cut and color some butterflies. When it finally seemed as though all the children were situated with either cutting or coloring peacefully she made her way to Izuku. _

_Aki was silently screaming in her mind as all of the children continued to cause tiny problems that she had to fix and mediate. She honestly had no idea where in the world her coworkers were at. Normally there was at the very _least _one other person helping her. There were about 30 or maybe 40 kids her and s__he was just _one _person for lord's sake! She also had a sneaking suspicion Gota was causing problems on purpose. She had deliberately placed the bottle of glue away from him because he had a tendency of messing around with it. The minute she stepped away from him she turned around to the sight of half of the bottle splashed across his now soggy paper and even specks in his bright red hair. He was such a trouble maker! _

_But regardless, after she took care of the mess and the pieces of glue in the brat's hair relatively quickly and now the class was calm and quiet. She can finally spend her daily ten minutes speaking to the admittedly cute Izuku Midoriya! '_Wait! Nevermind—I didn't! Uwahh!'_ Aki mentally sighed and steeled herself for her conversation with the very plain Midoriya. _'Well... I wouldn't say he's plain... he's more of... I'm digging my own grave, aren't I?'

_"Hi, Midoriya. How was your morn—" Aki's sentence was cut off by what sounded like the beginning of a scissor battle. Well, in actuality it was really just Gota giggling but after all the time she's spent with him, she could tell the degree of trouble he was about to cause and the topic. From what she could tell it was "potentially dangerous and a fight of some kind". _

_She quickly sped off to pull the children away from each other and then scold them on scissor safety. Aki made sure to raise her voice because now she was 100% sure Gota was doing this on purpose. Also, his parents were for sure getting a call about his behavior. Her boss too because why is she by herself!? At this rate, Midoriya was going to be late waiting for her. _

_Sadly she knew this was going to take some time and the last thing she wanted was to be the reason that Midoriya was late for his second day to school. "It's okay Midoriya, go on to school I don't want to make you late." She made sure to have an apologetic look so as to refrain from having him think that she just didn't want to talk to him. _

'Wait. Why is it that I don't want him to think that?'

* * *

Not only did he not get his daily talk but the first day of school yesterday was so boring. He got that as a first-year in General Education that the first day would be just orientation and getting to know the syllabus and teachers for his classes but did it have to be so boring?

He was not conceited enough to deny that he was also somewhat jealous that the hero course students all got pro heroes for teachers or that one of the classes even fully skipped the orientation. He was also not naive enough to think that they just got a break, they were most definitely put into some disadvantageous situation but regardless it was most definitely not as boring as... as that stupid orientation.

His jealousy was somewhat satiated when he found out that three out of eight teachers were pro heroes. Snipe for Geometry, Ectoplasm for Chemistry, and Cementoss for English. The fact that Cementoss taught English still stunned him considering that Cementoss was a man (block?) of few words even in his native language.

_'Urgh! Forget it I need to focus on school! Need to get good grades!' _With that Izuku trudged down the halls towards his homeroom with seconds to spare. Sada was indeed correct when she mentioned his tardiness. If he had stayed behind even a minute more he would have been late but luckily she was a kind soul and reminded him. Now he wouldn't be late! However...

Sadly as he mentioned before today just was **not** his day.

"Izuku Midoriya please report to the Principal's office. Izuku Midoriya please report to the Principal's office." He hadn't even fully sat in his seat before the intercom called him out to the whole school. He managed to pull off the 'dead caught in headlights' look pretty well until a pair of disinterested and tired eyes floated into his view. Above those eyes was a head of purple hair that seemed to levitate.

"They called you," the purple-haired boy stated.

Izuku was still reeling that he barely managed to stutter out his response as he made his way to the door. "Oh, uh, yeah, thanks."

* * *

"Ah, yes, Midoriya please do come in."

Izuku wordlessly entered the room in apprehension. He had no idea what he had done wrong. It had only been one day into the school year and he only said two words in his entire high school career; "Izuku Midoriya" as a response to when he was questioned on what his name was. Somehow he had done something to get his... animal principal to call him in.

He had only seen Principal Nezu in person one other time, and that had been when he gave speech after speech during the orientation. Even though he was so short it was almost funny, the scar across his right eye and the fact he was a combination between a dog, mouse, and bear, and his overall demeanor made him rather intimidating.

The coloring in the room definitely made it cozy but it really wasn't working for him. Also, even though Principal Nezu probably put on the spectacle of climbing up onto his chair and standing on it to stay eye level with who he's talking to, just to appear friendly and less threatening it wasn't working for Izuku. He could tell it was intentional.

So needless to say the green-headed teen was anxious and nervous. Also, the way Principal Nezu steepled his fingers and leaned forward on his desk gave no relief to Izuku. _'What if they expel me for some reason?!'_

Izuku somewhat reflected on the fact that in his past he wouldn't have been intimidated much by this... person in front of him but ever since Eri entered his life, his personality took a humongous jump from always on guard and wary to caring and calm. Unfortunately, that made him lax towards unknown threats and more susceptible to common emotions. Such as nervousness.

"It is nice to finally put an alias to an identity, Midoriya."

The fact that a couple of words could change Izuku's feelings so drastically is almost as funny as how Principal Nezu being short is almost funny. Izuku immediately went from nervous and even a little fearful to entirely confused. The tone in Nezu's voice wasn't even close to scolding or even disappointed, it was—dear he say it— friendly. As if Nezu was talking to an old friend?

"Excuse me, Sir?" Too bad Izuku didn't have many friends in the first place. He would have to say Aki Sada was his only friend. Bakugo was more of an acquaintance and Mitsuki was a nice person... usually. Even worse than really only having one friend, that only friend happened to be someone he's crushing on. Yeah, he realized recently that he, without a doubt, was crushing on his older friend. _'Wait. We are friends, right? I have to find a way to make sure. There are steps to these things, right? First, become friends... and then...'_

To Izuku it seemed as if Principal Nezu blatantly ignored his question. But getting shocked out of his thoughts made him forget that fact. "You see Midoriya... I am in need of... an extra pair of hands, or an extra brain if you will."

Never mind, that bit of fear was back. _'Is he asking for my brain?!' _Izuku screamed in his head as beads of sweat began to drip off of his brow.

"I want to try something new Midoriya. Something with potential. And personally, I don't know who else to contact when it comes to heroes and potential."

Izuku felt some sort of recognition filtering into his mind. _'Heroes and potential? Well yeah, all heroes have potential. You just have to know what to look for. Usually, there can always be a modification in a suit or some new way of making there quirk more effective. Heroes and potential are basically what all my Hero Notes are. No... There's no way! But... A lot of people do buy my notes. There is a possibility.'_

Nezu patiently waited until Izuku reached his realization. Fortunately for Nezu, Izuku took so long he had the chance to grab another cup of tea before leaning back in his chair. Once realization donned on Izuku's face Nezu quickly spoke up with a smile on his face.

"That's right Midoriya. Now guess who I am." Unfortunately, Nezu's smile also had a mischievous tilt to it. His beady black eyes drilled into Izuku's emerald ones with well-hidden sadism.

"E-Eh? Um, goodness. Uh, give a second please."

Izuku's face warmed up with a tiny embarrassed blush. _'How am I supposed to know that?! I have many, many clients. It can be from a past memory he was fond of her just something random, usernames aren't an easy thing to guess they can literally be anything! Wait. Let's think. Principal Nezu is supposed to be super smart. He wouldn't ask a question that he knew would be a waste of his time. He asked the question because he knew I could answer it. Did he give any clues in the conversation? We talked about minds. Mind capability? None of my clients fit that. Hold on. Principal Nezu probably knew I would think super hard on it so maybe he would try and through me for a loop and make it something really obvious. Anything around the office...? Nope.'_

_'Maybe something on his person? Forget it, I still can't look at Principal Nezu without thinking about what he is. Despite being part bear, he doesn't look super intimidating, it's his aura and demeanor that commands respect not his looks. Heck, I bet Eri would go crazy trying to hug him or something. He does look fuzzy and fluff—y... No! Fluffy! Principal **N**ezu! F-FluffyN?'_

"FluffyN?" Izuku was extremely cautious, considering he had stared at Principal Nezu for the good half of a minute and if this was wrong he was done for. Not only would he seem weird, but he would also seem incredibly incompetent, oh and Principal Nezu just might take offense to what he just said. Maybe he should start praying now?!

Nezu's face remained in a placid smile and unchanged for ten seconds straight before breaking out into a wide grin and his eyes shone a happy gleam. Izuku silently mused that those ten seconds were one of the most intense in his life. And he has had some intense second in his lifetime.

"Hahaha." Nezu's laugh was deceptively childish. "Yes, Midoriya that's me! I really love your work. Your analytical mind is one of the best out there and the information, not to mention the detail is just phenomenal. But I digress, I was talking about something with potential. A program of sorts. Why not take someone _with_ potential who _writes_ about the limitless potential on a subject and give them a project that _has_ endless potential about the said subject? Are you following Midoriya?"

If Izuku wasn't so anxious about the consequences of saying no he would have asked Principal Nezu to repeat the entire thing. "Y-yep."

"Great! Let's call it the... Heroes-In-Training Information Program! You take the notes, but it's not your responsibility to present them to the individuals. We can't give them everything, can we? It's still their jobs to work, improve, perfect their abilities as Hero Course students."

"Hero Course students?"

"Yes! Yes! Class 1-A to be precise. You will be with them during their practical lessons— when they put their heroic minds and skills to the test— taking notes on each hero-in-training and jotting down potential improvements and other things that will overall make them the best hero they can be. But again, we can't give them everything so... make a student copy where it gives hints and points them in the right direction. This is their Hero Academia no?" Izuku was pretty sure only Principal Nezu could pull off being incredibly stern but at the same time beaming with mirth.

"Sounds like a plan." Not like the green-haired teen could say no. Not if he wanted to be on the Principal's good side. He's rather not even hear what happens to people on his bad side. Call it intuition.

"Lovely! Now go to Gym Gamma. They are participating in a Hero v.s. Villain simulation."

As Izuku left the office he noticed that the entire interior had changed to a pristine white office with a large window overlooking the courtyard of the school.

He decided to call it one of the many mysteries of Nezu and leave it at that.

* * *

Izuku trekked all around the school until he finally found class 1-A and the incredibly grumpy and sleepy homeroom teacher (that he quickly notified as the pro hero Eraserhead). The sleeping bag clad teacher told him to get the hell out so he can sip on juice pouches and sleep, also that the class was about to start.

By the time he got there, he was slightly panting (why was the U.A campus so huge? It was practically a mile run), everyone was staring at him, and he was actually seeing All Might in the flesh. Even if All Might dressed in his Golden Age costume and in the middle of shoving his gigantic hands in some boxes. Okay, and everyone was still staring. Slamming the door open was probably a bad idea.

_'Okay Izuku, don't freak. Just quickly look around and try to figure out what is going on. If I recall correctly Principal Nezu said something about a Hero v.s. Villain simulation. There's the board! Shit, I can't see!'_ On the inside, Izuku was kind of panicking but on the outside, he looked like he was scowling (actually squinting because he can't see) at everyone like some delinquent. He fit the bill. Shutting the door loudly. Disheveled clothes. Late. Scowling. Shaggy and uncombed hair (not that he could really do anything about it).

"Oi, Nerd, stop squinting and pull out your fucking glasses." Leave it to Katsuki Bakugo to have a swear in his first sentence spoken.

Izuku's head snapped towards the blond's and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Everyone tensed, even All Might seemed to be tensing up behind his blinding, neverending smile. Izuku slowly nodded his head and pulled out his forgotten glasses.

"Right," Izuku responded.

Katsuki grunted out a response before turning back to All Might and impatiently waiting. Katsuki didn't even want to think of the reason why the Nerd was here because honestly, it was probably inevitable. _'Remember Katsuki, the Nerd is always involved somehow.'_

Katsuki had experience in that. Whenever his old hag of a mother wasn't flipping out it was always because of Midoriya this, Izuku that or Eri this. _'Like we get it hag! Izuku is fucking obsessed with his daughter and they are attached to the goddamn hip, now shut it!'_

All Might gave a boisterous chuckle with the barest hints of nervousness that most would miss, not Izuku though. It was clear that teaching was probably All Might's hardest villain to tackle, especially with those poorly hidden note cards. The only reason the teen could really think of the walking Symbol of Peace as another human being was probably due to being around an All Might obsessed boy for a bit of time in his younger days.

"Now! Just who might you be young one?"

"Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya."

"Ahhh. You're _that_ Midoriya! Very well, let us commence with the simulation!" The way All Might scanned Izuku up and down made the teen extremely wary. But what do you expect from the hero who probably knows about _all_ villains? Izuku almost shuddered at the thought.

Wait.

Almost? Not too long ago he would have shuddered, it seemed that he's been making progress.

* * *

Izuku pulled out his notebook from inside his book bag. He would be ready to take these notes. Just as he clicked his pen and situated himself so that note-taking would be most proficient, an exuberant female voice caught his attention and at the same time cut off All Might from announcing the teams.

Now Mina Ashido was already known for being lively and extremely energetic, so it came as no surprise to many that she would be the first to try and talk to the new, random classmate. The pink-skinned and pink-haired girl skipped through the crowd until she landed right in front of Izuku with a soft thud.

"Ne, what'cha doing here?! Who are you? How did'ja tame Mister Explody?"

If Izuku was being honest the pure amount of happiness radiating off of this female was slightly overwhelming him. He made sure that Eri was a happy child but this much was startling and even more impressive that it didn't seem forced.

"Mister Explody?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah! Bakugo is Mister Explody. From his quirk and his attitude."

Even though the title was slightly an insult, she seemed rather friendly. _'Wait. Who is she?'_

"Hold on. Who are you?"

"Oh! Well, I'm Mina Ashido!" She gradually made her way of introducing everyone in Class 1-A. "That's Ochako. The one that's always calm is Tsu. Momo is honestly just perfect. That's Toru, even if you can't really see her shes amazing to get to know and the rocker is Kyoka," she quickly moved onto the boy's side of the class. "That's Kirishima. The electric boy is Kaminari. Iida is really nice but can't help but be a stick in the mud. Ojiro is Ojiro. Todoroki's all cool and calm. I also heard his dad is like Endeavor or something. I guess you already know Bakugo. That's Tokoyami. Aoyama is pretty shiny. Sero's cool. I heard through the grapevine that Sato is a very good baker. Koda doesn't talk much but he's still awesome! Shoji has six arms and... there is Mineta. Phewww! that's everyone."

She spoke so fast that all Izuku could do was nod his head along with her words and swivel his pen across different pages in his notebook. A page for each student. Unfortunately, she didn't give out full names so he would have figure that out. But he had already thought that maybe he would get a mini-interview with each student to get the basics and fundamentals of their abilities and quirks.

"How come you called me last?!" The really short boy with what seemed to be grapes on his head called out, to which everyone ignored.

"Uh, thanks for that, A-Ashido... right?" All of these different names and tidbits of information were bound to slightly overload him but good thing he successfully wrote down all the names.

"Mhm!" It was ironic how Mina gave the signature All Might pose—hands on her hips and a bright smile— with All Might standing behind her looking slightly bewildered.

"Ahem! G-Good going Young Ashido! It was gracious of you to get your peer comfortable and acquainted with each of your classmates. Now let us make the teams!" All Might had to have an even bigger smile, plus a thumbs up as to not be outdone.

**...**

**Also, I try not to add in irrelevant things. Sometimes I might add in dialogue that really doesn't have any significance to the plot but other than that most things I write, are written for a reason. I think.**

**I know that the hero course classes are supposed to have 20 students each but I'm too lazy to make an OC that won't even be used besides the name so class 1-A has 19 students and everything is fine and dandy because nothing is wrong with that! Let's say that extra student had no potential and therefore Aizawa expelled them. **

**I'm still working on my writing so if the style changes a bit then that's the reason.**


End file.
